


Вопрос времени

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Брюс наконец-то переходит к активным действиям. А Альфред нет.





	Вопрос времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eventually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477961) by [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali). 



— Я же не педофил какой-нибудь! — гневно выдохнул Альфред, услышав, что ему предлагают.  
Брюс приподнял бровь:  
— Мне восемнадцать, Альфред. Уже не ребёнок.  
— Без обид, мастер Би, — возразил Альфред, отводя взгляд, — но для меня вы всё ещё мальчишка.  
— Значит, сексом мне заниматься рано, а погибнуть в драке — не рано?  
— Я учу вас драться, как раз чтобы вы _не_ погибли.  
— Но ведь я могу.  
Брюс приблизился ещё на шаг.  
— Ты тоже меня хочешь, я знаю.  
— Не заинтересован, — заверил его Альфред и кашлянул. — Сэр.  
— А твоё тело, — Брюс красноречиво посмотрел вниз, — говорит об обратном.  
Альфред промолчал.  
— Ладно. Договорим позже.

Альфред уступит.  
Альфред всегда уступает.


End file.
